My Song Fiction One shot Dairies
by Skillet's Lady Goddess
Summary: A bunch of my favorite Love or what not Songs that reminds me of certain superstars of the WWE and TNA... All One shots with Original Characters and Superstar/diva parings R&R please it means a lot...
1. Better as a Memory

_Discalmer: I don't own this song, it respectfully belongs to Kenney Chesney or the Three people who are In the WWE: Randy Orton, John Cena and Vince McMahon... Even though I wish I was dating one of them, not Vince ;-)... Anyway the only thing I do own is the two Orignal Characters and the Idea I had one night... Please rate and Reivew... Have a nice day :D_

_BTW: This is my first time one here so I would like to know if I should upload more song fics and just make it into a continual book with the next song I upload. Have a nice day_

_Better as a memory Kenney Chesney_

OrtonxLisa "Kris" / CenaxKayla "Star"

_I move on like a sinner's prayer and letting go like a levee breaks Walk away as if I don't care Learn to shoulder my mistakes_

Another city another arena, both John Cena and Randy Orton knew what life was like but look outside of their windows of the limo thinking of what was happening in their lives. They just met two girls just last night and did their best to show them a night out on the town but still they couldn't keep the long distance relationship with the girls.

_Or built to fade like your favorite song Get reckless when there's no need Laugh as your stories ramble on Break my heart, but it won't bleed My only friends are pirates_

Both men were working for the million dollar company, WWE; that kept them on the road at least 300 days out of the year just to perform in front of thousands of fans day in and day out but they still had those girls.

_That's just who I am But I'm better as a memory than as your man_

Both had the brunette type girls, sisters to be exact. One was close to John's height while the other was close to Randy's. They were everything that the boys wanted for them but the job was killing slowly and steadily.

_Never sure when the truth won't bend and pretty good on a lonely night or move on the way a storm blows through and never stay, but then again, I might. I struggle sometimes to find the words_

Randy cupped his hand over his mouth staring blankly out the window watching the cars drive by only remembering what happened when he talked to his girl about what was for their future.

_Always sure until I doubt Walk a line until it blurs Build walls too high to climb out but I'm honest to a fault_

John looked down at his phone knowing that the girl he liked would call him but telling her it might not work between them, he knew she wouldn't talk to him not after what he said. He knew she had to be crying her eyes out after hearing from her dream guy; she told him that night, he felt bad shunning her from his life.

_That's just who I am I'm better as a memory than as your man I see you leaning, you're bound to fall I don't want to be that mistake_

*flashback from that morning*

Randy took his girls hand sitting her on the hotel bed seeing the look in her eyes. He sighed, "Kris,"

Kris just looked at him waiting, "Yes Randy?"

"You're a really nice girl but…"

"You have one all ready don't you?" She turned her head away trying to hide the tears.

"No, Kris I don't have a girlfriend I just…"

"Then what," She looked back at him.

"We just can't be together," He let go of her hands standing to his feet.

"Why can't we?" She stood as well trying to talk to him.

"It's my job," He looked back at her seeing her eyes lower. He grasped her hands again bringing her close to him. "You know in a heart beat I would love you to be with me but me changing city to city just to perform for fans I just can't take the distance that it's going to have for us."

She shook her head just looking at him. "So last night meant nothing to you?"

"Yes it did," He cupped her face pulling her closer to him. "Last night is a night I won't forget."

"You're just saying that since you…" She inhaled, feeling his lips on hers making her remember last night.

He pulled away, pressing his forehead lightly against hers, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry but you're better off knowing me as the best memory you had than your man." He pulled away, leaving her in the middle of the room as he went to wait for John after he talked to his girl.

She blinked, slowly following after him. "Randy come on, we can make it work. I know we can," She opened the door looking to her right then to her left seeing him gone from her life. She leaned against the doorframe clutching her chest feeling her heart slowly break as she felt the tears slip from her eyes. "Randy you can't just leave. I loved you." She screamed out, sliding down to the ground not wanting to let go of the love they had for each other.

_I'm just a dreamer and nothing more you should know it before it gets too late_

John now looked out his window shaking his head, closing his eyes as he brought a knuckle to his brow hating what he said to his girl that morning.

*flashback*

He watched her run around trying to find something but knew he had to tell her. "Star,"

Star turned, blinking looking at him. "Yes Johnny?"

He smiled as he walked up to her hearing her nickname for him. "I got something to tell you."

She smiled as she sat down wondering if it was going to be _the_ thing he was going to ask. "All right,"

He sighed taking her hands bringing them up to his lips as he lightly kissed them. "I hate that I'm saying this but..."

She blinked, "But what?"

He looked into her eyes seeing them in question. "I have to go."

"All right, I'll come with you."

He shook his head, "No baby girl, you can't."

She squeaked, "Why not?"

"My job is too much chaos right now," He felt her hands pull away from him watching her walk away from him. He got to his feet again catching her wrist, pulling her back to him. "I'm moving to a different city every other night and…"

"Are you leaving me for someone else?"

"No, you know my job, babe."

She lowered her head feeling her eyes twitch. She shook her head, "No you can't," She looked up at him with her eyes slowly growing with tears, "After what I told you."

He pulled her into him, feeling her arms wrap around his waist hearing her cry into his shirt. "I know; I'm the dream guy you were looking for and you found him."  
"Then why are you…" She groaned lightly as tears fell from her eyes knowing he was trying to make her feel better but she wasn't.

He pulled back wiping the tears from her eyes but they kept coming out. "I'm sorry baby girl but I have to go. Long distance relationships aren't the best for me right now."

"But John…"

"I know but this is better if you know me as a memory than as your man." He just stared at her feeling his eyes slowly brimming with tears just seeing her cry. He took her hand, bringing it up to his lips lightly kissing it finally letting it go walking away from her seeing her slowly go to her knees crying her eyes out in her hands. He turned quickly getting out of the room, opening the door and shutting it leaning against it lowering his head feeling them slip.

_Cause goodbyes are like a roulette wheel You never know where they're gonna land First you're spinning, then you're standing still Left holding a losing hand But one day you're gonna find someone _

"It was hard wasn't it?" Orton asked seeing John look at him as they still went to the airport to go to the next city.

John nodded, looking back down at his cell in his hands. "She meant everything to me but this job," He shook his head hating it.

"I know," Orton shook his head slouching into the plush seating. "I heard her tell me not to give up on her and somehow it could work between us but I know it can't since we meet a lot of girls when ever they get a chance to see us and then…" He looked at his friend. "I don't think I can have another one night stand with another girl ever again, not after meeting Kris."

John nodded, agreeing with him. "Same here; after meeting Star everything's changed."

_And right away you'll know it's true that all of your sinkings done it was just a part of the passing through Right there in that moment you'll finally understand _

Even though they still couldn't get rid of the fact that they were in love with the girls they met, they made it into the next city down and depressed. Walking into the arena was no better after having all the guys ask what was wrong and all, then their Boss Vince McMahon walked up to them with news.

"Why the long faces boys?"

John rolled his eyes looking over at Randy who shook his head hearing Vince trying to be nice to them.

"Nothing Mister McMahon," Orton started.

"We'll get into character before the show starts, don't worry." John finished seeing Vince smile.

"Good," He started to walk off, "Since you'll be in a new storyline soon."

John and Randy looked at each other. "What?"

"Just look in your locker rooms, they hold something that's included with tonight's concept."

Randy glanced at John as they high tailed it to their locker rooms trying to see what the surprise was going to be for tonight's storyline.

They reached the locker room pushing it open turning on the light walking in. John looked at his pal. "I don't see…" He was startled by hands closing over his eyes also hearing the startled cry from Randy as well.

Giggling started while the guys brought their hands up over small ones bring them off as they turned seeing the ones they left.

"Hey boys,"

"Star," John smiled pulling her into him holding her close loving the scent she had in her hair.

"Kris," Randy pulled her into a kiss hearing her giggle, feeling a smile. He pulled away looking at her. "What are you two doing here?"

Kris looked at her sister who looked at her while still in John's arms. She looked back at Orton. "We thought about it and asked the McMahon's if we could be hired as you're valets."

John pulled away looking at Star. "Why do such a thing?"

_That I was better as a memory than as your man _

Star shrugged getting closer to him, "You want the truth?"

He nodded, looking over seeing Orton pull Kris back into a kiss not wanting to let it go. "Yes," He looked back at her seeing those eyes shine more.

"We couldn't leave you at all," She answered as she went back into his chest. "So we thought; what the hell 300 days out of the year our parents wouldn't mind us being with you two."

Kris was now the one who pulled away, "And we wanted to be with the two of you that we would sacrifice our lives that we lived just to be with you."

Randy looked at her then over at John. He looked back at her. "You just wanted this to work between us didn't you?"

Kris nodded, "Yes." She looked over at her sister seeing how happy she was. "Plus we were miserable with you guys gone from our lives."

John shook his head, lowering his head letting his lips kiss the top of her head. "I can't believe you, Star."

She sighed, pulling closer to him. "I'm sorry but I couldn't just let you leave me after…" She felt him kiss her lips, going deeper.

John pulled back shaking his head smiling. "The one good thing Vince ever did was hire the two of you for us." He went back to her lips letting his hands through her hair

Randy nodded, still looking at Kris. "You my friend," He paused sighing shaking his head. "God, thank god you're with us." He pulled her to him as he held her close feeling her arms wrap around his waist liking the feeling.

Kris giggled, looking up at him. "Well this is going to be the best investment Vince ever asked for then." She craned her neck letting her lips catch his feeling his hands travel into the back pockets of her jeans keeping her close to him still.

_Better as a memory than as your man_


	2. I'm only me when I'm with you

_I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift_

_Fan Fiction: One Shot_

_CenaxKayla_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the original character. The song and the person belong to their respectful owners, Taylor Swift and the WWE. Please rate and review_

_Friday night beneath the stars, in a field behind your yard, you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
_

Kayla sat on the blanket next to her long time friend, who was famous as hell, John Cena. Just the two of them, looking up at the stars at his Tampa home, like they've done in the past when they were kids.

John smirked shaking his head as he looked at something.

"What?" Kayla asked as she looked at him.

He got closer to her, pointing up at the constellation that made something. "You tell me what you see?"

She followed his hand, tilting her head into his shoulder blinking. "I don't…"

"Aw come on, Chica, you must have some idea." He teased looking over still seeing her lean on him. He smiled but saw her eyes slowly look at him as he turned away.

She scowled rolling her eyes knowing the truth as she looked up again at the stars trying to see what he saw. She sighed, smiling finally getting the image. "A rose?" She looked back at him seeing him nod.

"Yep."

_And sometimes we don't say a thing; just listen to the crickets sing. Everything I need is right here by my side.  
_

Even though he was famous and still gone for most of the time, he let her stay in his home just to tidy up things and make sure his cars were perfect and fine without anything happening to them. Still something was going on in his mind that she still needed to figure out what. She sat up again looking at him.

"Yes, Goddess?"

She smiled, lowering her head hearing the nickname that he always called her. "What do you call us?"

He sat up looking at her seeing her eyes look at him. "Best friends to the end," he blinked. "Why?"

She shrugged, "Oh I just wanted to ask that's all." She stood up, getting to her feet going inside for the night.

_And I know everything about you I don't wanna live without you. _

She got into the guess room she was staying in just shaking her head leaning against the door. _Why couldn't I just tell him that I was in love with him? _She though as lifted up her head looking at the way he decorated the room. She smiled shaking her head seeing posters of him all around making her feel like she was at home or something.

_I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do._

She brought her hands up wanting to strangle something but couldn't, bringing her hands to her face letting it side down over her mouth trying to keep her cool. _God I'm going to kill him,_ She walked over to the bed slowly sitting down looking at every poster. She shook her head as she slowly started to fall back.

"Kayla!"

She looked over getting a pillow to the face hearing John laugh running away from her. She took the pillow in her hands now chasing him in the house. "Goddamn it John," She heard him laugh giving her more of the motive to tackle him to the ground.

_Well you drive me crazy half the time; the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. And I'm only me when I'm with you.  
_

A few hours later, they sat there in his kitchen eating ice cream. She scooped her spoon in, taking a little looking at him. "Why did you hit me?"

"I don't know," He shook his head, getting another scoop of the ice cream looking into her eyes seeing that look. "What?"

"You hit me with a freaking pillow JOHN!"

He shrugged, "Yeah so." He slowly smiled seeing her get out of the seat that was at the little island counter in the middle of his kitchen.

_Just a small town boy and girl livin' in a crazy world. Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true. And I don't try to hide my tears. The secrets are my deepest fears.  
_

"Yeah, so," She mocked as she walked over to him, spoon still in hand. She looked at him then at the ice cream that was slowly melting. She grinned tipping the spoon back having the ice cream in her hand.  
He blinked watching her get closer to him with the dessert in her hand. "Kayla," He warned now backing away from her.

"What?" She asked in her playful voice. "Don't want Ice cream down you're…" She pinned him against the wall letting her free hand take the collar of his shirt, and letting the one with the Ice cream slide in now pulling away smiling, "Chest?"

He winced slowly glaring at her, letting his lips go into that devious smile. "That's it!" He got the whole box seeing me run away.

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do. And you know everything about me. You say you can't live without me. _

She screamed, trying to get away from him but slid against the wooden floor flipping into his living room lying on her back seeing him stand over her. "I'm sorry." She apologized seeing him shake his head.

"I don't think so," He walked over to her, straddling her placing the box of ice cream down beside them. "Cause," He looked down seeing the crop top tank she was wearing. Getting a thing of ice cream he smiled looking back at her. "I know you're going to like it."

_I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do._

Her eyes widened, "John you better not…"

"Aw, don't like what I'm gonna do to…" He let the ice cream fall from his hand and on to her tan stomach.

_Well you drive me crazy half the time; the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. And I'm only me when I'm with you._

She screamed, arching her back slowly going into laughter. "I'm gonna kill you."

He shook his head as he lowered her back to the ground. "No you won't," He grasped her wrists pinning her.

"You don't think that I'm going to…" She inhaled feeling his lips cover hers making her stop complaining about what he just did.

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself. Only you can tell. That I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do. _

He pulled away grinning, seeing her eyes blink uncontrollably. "That's why you won't kill me."

She smiled not caring if there was something so sticky on her, it's the fact that she got her friend to kiss her.

He blinked, not hearing her talk. "Kayla?"

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_ _the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. And I'm only me who I wanna be _

"Huh?" She asked blinking again.

"I said that's why you won't kill me."

She nodded as she craned her neck letting her lips take his pulling him back down to her.

He hummed against her mouth slowly pulling away, "Does that mean you like me too?"

She glared at him, "Damn it John, for nineteen years I've been in love with you."

He blinked; "Senior's in high school?"

She looked at him, "No since elementary school, yes seniors in high school you loony."

He glared, "Loony huh?" He lowered his head to her stomach. "Do you kiss you're boyfriend with that mouth of yours." He let his tongue lick off the ice cream feeling her jump.

"I didn't mean to please, stop." She giggled feeling him tickle her. "John I'm sorry, please stop you're tickling…"

He stopped moving back up leaning over her again. "I know, but with the ones that you were with made me, jealous so I want you to be with me."

_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you, with you _

She shook her head smiling, "John Felix Anthony Cena what took you so long?" She reached back up feeling him meet her half way kissing her again.

He pulled away smiling, letting one of his hands be free petting the side of her cheek. "I didn't know what was best until last month."

She nodded, rolling her eyes as her arm, pulled him closer to her. "And what happened last night with the rose constellation huh?"

He grinned, "I was telling you how beautiful you were, under the starry sky."

She smiled, "Aw, no wonder I felt so much better and myself when I was around you." She kissed him again having him stay with her, letting everything she wished for come true.

_Uh huh Yeah_


	3. Don't let me stop you

Don't let me stop you By Kelly Clarkson

Fan Fiction: One shot

OrtonxKayla MichaelsxCena

_D: Again, I don't own anything besides the Idea and the Original Character. The song respectfully belongs t Kelly Clarkson, while Randy Orton and John Cena belongs to the WWE. Please rate and review :DD _

_I used to be a little bit shy I kept my deepest feelings inside_

Kayla Michaels a little bit clueless and clumsy at times but she knew what was going to happen. She fell in love with a mysterious man and was performing in the business she grew up watching.

_Speaking up to you about my emotions Has always been hard_

Every day she felt the nerve to tell him how she felt but once he stepped into her view he asked the question.

"Kayla Michaels will you be with me?"

She blinked hearing him, "What are you talking about Randy?"

He smirked, getting closer to her cupping her chin. "I'm asking you to become my girlfriend."

_But this just can't wait Tonight I feel a little bit brave_

She blinked knowing all the stuff they've been through. Been friends for ten years she never thought that hearing him say those words would make it change. She said yes being that brave pereson that she was trying to become once he stepped into her life. "Yeah Randy I'll become your girlfriend."

He smiled, tipping her chin lightly. "Awesome." He walked away from her but when she watched him leave she knew something was going to be wrong soon.**  
**

_So I won't let one more day pass without you Explaining what we are_

She sat there thinking of what really is happening between her and her boyfriend Randy Orton. They've been friends for as long as she could remember but something was happening that she didn't want to know.

Then everything happened so suddenly that when she was on her way to see him, he had another girl around his neck and smooching all over her like she wasn't worth his time anymore, finally breaking her heart.

She still had feelings for him but nothing seemed right when seeing him with the current girlfriend in his life. With one sigh she finally got the nerve to go and see him.

_This is gonna sound kind of silly But I couldn't help but notice The last time you kissed me_

Remembering the last encounter with each other had its ups and downs but somehow durning the fight that they were going through, he had enough guts to silence her by kissing her on the lips.

You kept both eyes opened Baby can you tell me what does that mean? If you're looking over your shoulder Then you don't need to be with me And I don't need to hold on

Orton blinked finally pulling away watching the look in her eyes. "Kayla I didn't…"

She shook her head looking at him then away having her fingers touch her lower lip. "I'm done with this Randy," She turned leaving him but felt her arm pull back. She turned seeing him just look at her blankly. She shook her head placing her hand on his shoulder. "It's all right, I'll live. You're better off without me Randy." She pulled her hand away from him finally leaving him there going to her car finally leaving him.

_Don't let me stop you From doing what you want to do You don't wanna stick trust me, it's cool Take no chance, get over you_

She drove as far as her car could let her go but felt like she lost the best thing in her life. After refilling her car with gasoline she continued on her journey somewhere to let her mind think.**  
**

_No no, don't let me stop you If you wanna leave baby you can leave Just don't pretend that you're into me If it ain't true, no Don't let me stop you_

Stopping at the side of the road she placed her forehead on her steeringwheel closing her eyes feeling the breeze brush against her shoulders, moving her brunette hair around inside her mustang.**  
**

_A lot of things I can take Got a high threshold for pain But let's get one thing straight I'm not down to share you with anyone_

After a few weeks, she reappeared at the shows working about the back getting everyone in check before the show went on the air. She was about to knock on one of the workers lockers telling him that he was on in ten but saw Randy walk her way. She sighed, lowering her head fast turning trying to get away from him.

"Kayla, you're back!" Orton caught her by the wrist seeing that smile on her face. "I've been so worried about…"

_If that's not what you're looking for Nice knowing you but there's the door_

She shook her head pulling her hand out of his grasping her clipboard closer to her. "I'm sorry Orton but I gotta go," She turned again trying to get away but he pulled her back into him.

"Kayla please let me make it up to…"

"Orton this is really a bad…" She stopped seeing the person that she was going to tell him that he was on in ten, coming to her aid.

"Orton leave her alone please." John Cena walked up to them, seeing Orton finally release his hold on the girl.**  
**

_Cause I know that I can find someone Who'll give me what I want_

She blinked seeing her friend come to her aid. She smiled seeing him nod, getting closer to her draping his arm around her shoulder all ready talking to her. She explained what was going to happen. **  
**

_This is gonna sound kind of silly If you're looking over your shoulder_

She took one glance over her shoulder seeing Orton blink seeing the one he first fell in love with walk off with one of the workers that he also worked with. She looked back at John seeing that smile and his eyes looking at her giving her what she was really missing.

_Then you don't need to be with me And I don't need to hold on_

After an hour went by, she saw Cena and Orton at each others throats just like the script had planned them on doing. Cena was Champion, Orton was the Challenger and if that meant trying to get the best he would. She glanced down at her clipboard finally noticing what angle that the company was pushing.

Her eyes widened as she looked seeing the crew people push her out into the adrenline rush of an atmosphere. She blinked looking out seeing the fans all look at her; the guys slowly turned their heads. Orton smiled, Cena blinked slowly looking at Orton seeing that look knowing what was going to happen once she got into the mix.**  
**

_Don't let me stop you From doing what you want to do You don't wanna stick trust me, it's cool Take no chance, get over you No no, don't let me stop you_

A love triangle was slowly starting and she was in the middle of it. She was assigned to be Orton's current girlfriend who was getting abused while Cena was her new love interest.

The following week, Orton pulled her close durning a backstage segment that was taping.

"Come on baby, you know you still want me." Orton pinned her against the wall seeing the scared look in her eyes.

She shook her head trying not think the past of what happened when she felt betrayed. "No, I'm sorry but I can't take this anymore." She tried to pull away but got stuck with him still. "Orton please."

"You're still with me and there's not a damn thing Mister Cena can do to pry my hands from you." He threatened looking into her eyes getting ready to strike.

She inhaled shaking her head feeling him pull her away going out to the ring, calling the Chaingang Commandor out.

_If you wanna leave baby you can leave Just don't pretend that you're into me If it ain't true, no Don't let me stop you_

Later in the night Orton was in a match but she couldn't help it but distract Orton from doing something that was so wrong on many levels.

"What are you doing?" He gritted.

"Stopping you from cheating your way to victory," She fought back seeing him finally pull her into the ring. "Let go!"

He shook his head watching his opponet watch them. He looked back at her grinning, "Slap me."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

He glared at her, "You heard me. If you want me to not cheat, slap me."

She swallowed back this nerve and let her hand fly across his face hearing the bell ring, knowing he got disquaified. She blinked looking back at him seeing that look in his eyes. She saw the person slide out of the ring leaving her with him.

"You shouldn't have done that Kayla," He grabbed hold of her finally tossing her to the ground getting ready to strike.**  
**

_Even if I end up broken hearted I won't lie I don't wanna hear your goodbye But either way I'll be alright_

She hit the mat hard, getting to her hands and knees knowing somehow this was either in the plot or not but she felt scared of him doing what he's done to countless of superstars. Her head was lowered, feeling the mat shake but heard the cheers.

She blinked falling back to the ground seeing Cena coming to her aid from her ex getting ready to punt her. She watched Orton scurry away from the ring feeling Cena's hands help her back on her feet, pulling her into his embrace.

"You're all right now, he's not going to hurt you." Cena whispered lowering his head close to hers feeling her shaking. He pulled back seeing her look up at him, with those brown eyes of hers. "Don't worry I'll protect you."

She nodded, letting her head rest into his chest, feeling his arms tighten around her waist.**  
**

_Don't let me stop you From doing what you want to do_

After the big pay per view match up against Cena and Orton, Cena walked back to his locker room seeing Kayla waiting for him. He blinked watching her. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged, looking the other way. "Nothing,"

He smiled, walking up to her. "All right but why didn't you show up at ringside for me?"

She looked at him, "I didn't think you would want me to be in your corner when you fought Orton."

He shook his head, having his hands take hold of hers. "Why would I tell you a week before this saying that I would protect you and having you not show up out there?"

She blinked hearing him. "I'm just afriad of getting hurt if the same person that I'm falling for doesn't fall for me back."

_You don't wanna stick trust me, it's cool Take no chance, get over you No no, don't let me stop you If you wanna leave baby you can leave Just don't pretend that you're into me If it ain't true, no Don't let me stop you_

"Well," He paused as he moved closer to her. "Will this change your mind then?"

She blinked again confused, "What are you…" She inhaled feeling his lips pressed against her. Her eyes slowly folded seeing his fully closed knowing he cared for her.

He pulled back seeing her reopen her eyes slightly smiling. "Do you believe me now?"

She nodded as she hugged him feeling his arms back around her waist giving her that protection that she needed. She looked up at him, "I'm not going to stop you from other things am I?"

He looked at her oddly, "Why do you say that?"

She shrugged, "I'm just asking."

He shook his head, "Nah. You're not going to stop me from taking names and kicking ass, girlie."

She smiled giggling hearing him tell her the truth. "So am I…"**  
**

_Don't let me stop you From doing what you want to do You don't wanna stick trust me, it's cool Take no chance, get over you No no, don't let me stop you If you wanna leave baby you can leave Just don't pretend that you're into me If it ain't true, no Don't let me stop you_

"My Girlfriend?" He asked seeing her nod. "Yes. You are my girlfriend."

She smiled seeing him lean in, kissing her lips again. She smiled letting her arms slide up and around his neck feeling him keep her close to him as possible giving her the best love that she didn't recive from Orton before.


	4. Decode

_Decode by Paramore_

_Fan Fiction: One shot_

_OrtonxKayla CenaxLIsa OrtonxLisa CenaxKayla_

_D: Again, I don't own anything besides the Idea and the Original Character's. The song respectfully belongs to Paramore, while Randy Orton and John Cena belong to the WWE. Please rate and review :DD_

John Cena pulled his girl of six months close to him but felt her slowly pull away. He blinked seeing her shake her head. "Lisa what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't…" She sighed, looking the other way seeing someone looking at her while a girl talked to him.

John looked over seeing the way Orton was looking at them. "Lisa?"

_How can I decide what's right? When you're clouding up my mind can't win your losing fight all the time_

Randy Orton looked over seeing John's girl watch him hearing his girl complain again. He rolled his eyes not knowing it was going to be this hard in having this one with him.

"Randy, why are you so mean on stage and so nice off of…"

"Kayla it's called an act," He snapped, turning his head looking back at her. "God you can be so…arrgh."

She blinked feeling her eyes growing with tears. "But see it's not just on stage that you're mean; you-you take it out on me just because I can't stand the way you're…" She watched him walk off leaving her standing there in the hallway. She broke down in tears leaning back against the wall going to the floor.

_Not gonna ever own what's mine When you're always taking sides You wont take away my pride No not this time Not this time  
_

John looked over seeing Orton's girl cry seeing him walk right passed them. He stared seeing Lisa look after him. "All right is there something that I need to know about?"

She looked at him, "Yes John you do need to know about what I feel about you."

"And what do you feel Lis?"

"You suffocate me!" She screamed seeing Orton turn looking back at her. She looked back seeing John's eyes narrow. "Yeah you kill me with your protection when clearly I don't…"

"Need it," John looked back at the girl who was still crying. "You know what we're through." He looked back at her for the last time then walked over making sure the girl Orton was with was all right.

_  
How did we get here? I use to know you so well how did we get here? Well, I think I know  
_

John sat down next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Hey."

Kayla jumped seeing someone else by her. She blinked trying to remember, "You're…"

He smiled, "John Cena." He saw her blink nodding, still speechless. "Yeah I get that a lot."

She giggled slowly wiping away the tears. "I look like hell after getting yelled at."

He shook his head pulling her close to him. "No, just tired of a man who can't treat women well."

She looked up at him again seeing how nice he was.

_  
The truth is hiding in your eyes and its hanging on your tongue just boiling in my blood, but you think that I can't see  
_

Orton looked over seeing, Lisa shake her head looking at the ground after hearing the commotion between her and John. "Hey?"

She looked at him seeing him walk over to her leaning against the rigging box that she was against. "Hi," She bitterly answered looking at the ground kicking something that wasn't there.

He sighed, "Look."

She turned her head seeing the look in his eyes, tilting her head.

_What kind of man that you are if you're a man at all _

She just stared at him feeling her heart flutter.

"Lisa?"

She shook her head, "What?"

He smiled leaning in closer to her, _Man just a few inches from me._ He thought as he placed his hand on the box. "Are you scared of me?"

She rolled her eyes as she turned her back to him, looking over seeing John and Orton's girl laugh about something. "Why do you wanna know, Randy?"

He smirked as his arms slowly pulled her close to him, "Since you kept staring at me when I blew up at my ex."

She blinked feeling his words tickle her ear. _Don't laugh,_ She thought but felt her lips go into a smile. "Wow Orton you're so…" She felt him turn her around as she looked back into his Irish blue eyes.

_  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own I'm screaming "I love you so..._

Kayla tilted her head looking at John seeing his eyes shine just looking at her. "What made you really talk to me?"

John blinked, hearing her. "Ah is it a hard question for me to answer?"

She shook her head, "No, I just want to know why you're talking to me."

He sighed as his fingers gripped her chin pulling her closer to him. "Since I saw a girl being mistreated by a prick after you just simply asked a question."

She blinked feeling his breath linger against her skin, "John." Her eyes lowered feeling him pull her closer to him.

He smirked, finally letting his lips take hers, feeling a spark between them.

_Out on my own but my thoughts you can't decode_

Orton just looked into her eyes, seeing that uncertainty. "Right," He smirked. "You like me."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah like I really like…" She inhaled fast feeling his arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him.

_  
How did we get here? I use to know you so well yeah how did we get here? Well, I think I know  
_

He pulled away from her, seeing the look in her eyes. "God, you're pretty."

She blinked, slowly touching her lip. "All right, fine I'll admit it all right. I do like you Randal." She folded her arms over her chest looking at him.

"And yet you were still paired with…"

"He was hot when he was a gangster but now," She looked over her shoulder seeing John and Orton's ex in a passionate lip lock. She turned facing Orton again. "He's gone all protective on my ass, so I needed a run some…"

"Same between me and Kayla,"

"Kayla, huh," She ran her tongue in the inside of her mouth nodding. "Blondes are way out of control.

_  
Do you see what we've done? We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_

John pulled away slowly, reopening his eyes seeing her slowly blink gaining focus again after that major kiss, "Never?"

"Never," Kayla answered, breathlessly slowly going into a smile. "You're a really good…" She stopped shaking her head. "No, you're a sexy kisser. Way better than Orton."

He smirked looking over seeing the death glare from Lisa. Rolling his eyes he looked back at her. "So Miss Kayla what would you like to do?"

She tilted her head in a flirty way. "What are you thinking?"

He shrugged.

She smiled, getting to her feet, pulling him with her walking to her car. "Come on, I know what to do."

He blinked smiling seeing her go in charge.

_Do you see what we've done? We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_

Orton smirked, looking at her. "I think we're going to have a lot of fun, Lisa my dear." He pulled her close to him again, making her look at him once more.

Her eyes narrowed. "And in fun what did you have in…" She moaned lightly feeling the aggression of his lips taking hers again while her arms draped around his neck.

He pulled back hearing a smack from their lips, as he grinned. "A lot more if you really like me."

Her eyes widened; then lowered slowly going into a sinister glare. "Don't tease me Orton."

"Oh," He mocked pulling her closer to him. "You think this is a tease?"

She nodded as her hands started to glide down his chest. "But if you want to show me something else I can change my mind on…" She giggled feeling him pull her by the hand leaving the arena heading to the hotel.

_How did we get here? I use to know you so well yeah how did we get here? _

John combed her hair while she rested her head on his shoulder, while they lay out on the grass at the park, looking up at the stars. "I didn't think they would be beautiful tonight."

She sighed, pulling her head up looking at him. "John the stars are always pretty when I see them."

He smiled looking into her eyes, "I was talking about you."

Her eyes lowered, heat rising to her cheeks as she looked away, sitting up wrapping her arms around her legs. "Oh ah…"

He sat up, scooting closer to her keeping her warm from the brisk night. "I'm glad I found you," He watched her look at him from tilting her head again. "Since you really needed it after the way you've been getting treated by Orton."

She smiled as she leaned over, kissing him lightly on the lips, pulling back she looked into his eyes. "Thanks."

He smiled as he pulled her into his embrace, as they looked up into the sky again seeing the stars shine bright for them that night.

They looked at each other, slowly smiling as they inched closer going back into a kiss, easing back going out into full make out mode and maybe something more.

_Well, I use to know you so well (Why don't you show yourselfIn acoustic version)  
_

Lisa rested her head on Orton's chest as her finger slowly traced his skin. "I feel really bad that I wasn't happy with Cena but," She looked up at him seeing his eyes look down at her. "I'm just happy that I found you instead."

He smiled, "Yeah. I couldn't get anywhere with Kayla." He winked as he kissed her cheek. "But when I'm with you now, I feel different and don't have to explain what's going on for the twentieth time."

She nodded as she felt his hand grasp hers. "So she never let you get…"

"Nope," He rolled his eyes as he looked back down on her. "She was 'saving' herself for someone else if something happened to us."

She shrugged, agreeing with his ex. "At least she did, I mean I did t…" She stopped remembering. "Never mind, with gangster Cena I… we kind of…"

He smirked shaking his head pulling the covers closer to them. "It's all right, it's done and over with and now you can start fresh with me."

She hummed, "Uh-huh," She craned her neck kissing his lips again feeling his hands grip her waist pulling her on top of him again.

_I think I know I think I know Oh, There is something that I see in you It might kill me I want it to be true_


	5. Comatose

_Comatose by skillet_

_Fan fiction: One shot_

_Sam x OrtonxLisa_

_D: Again, I don't own anything besides the Idea and the Original Character's. The song respectfully belongs to Skillet, while Randy Orton and John Cena belong to the WWE. Please rate and review :DD _

_I hate feeling like this I'm so tired of trying to fight this I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you  
_

Randy Orton lied there in his bed thinking of what happened. He knew what he did was wrong but finding out that the love of his life was with another man it killed him that. He turned to his side trying to get some sleep but when ever he closed his eyes and drifted he kept dreaming about his love.

_Tell me that you will listen Your touch is what I'm missing And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you Comatose I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
_

He loved her more than anything and now this is finally got to him, not knowing what she was doing, who she was with but it wasn't his fault, that she left was it? Not that it mattered, and everything but somehow it made everything that he had seem true and real but ever having that girl with him when she stormed out of his house he felt different and wanting the girl then his love.__

I don't wanna live I don't wanna breathe less I feel you next to me you take the pain I feel waking up to you never felt so real  


He remembered her sleeping next to him, making everything he had come true and felt like a fantasy every night he made love to her. But now things changed and he was now living a nightmare of wondering what to do, with his love gone.

_I don't wanna sleep I don't wanna dream 'cause my dreams don't comfort me The way you make me feel Waking up to you never felt so real  
_

Every dream he had it kept killing him from the inside after what happened. He walked around an empty house trying to find his girl but saw her in the arms of another man. He walked up to them but saw the guy pull out a gun and killing him. He gasped opening his eyes again hating the dream looking at the pace where it was cold as he held his hand to his chest.

_  
I hate living without you Dead wrong to ever doubt you But my demons lay in waiting Tempting me away  
_

He sat up getting out going to his closet pulling out clothes getting dressed, running out of his room, getting his keys from the counter slipping on his shoes and out of his house getting into his car starting it and leaving going to see his girl, even though it was late and she would probably kill him for waking her.

_Oh how I adore you Oh how I thirst for you Oh how I need you Comatose I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
_

He banged on the door, hearing running down on the stairs and the door opening seeing a pissed off roommate look at him. "What?"

"Where's Sam?"

The roommate's eye twitched, as she closed the door in his face going back up stairs somewhere.  
He blinked looking back, seeing a light shine in the room then looked at the door, hearing running footsteps back down the steps. He saw the door opened as Sam stood there glaring at him.

_I don't wanna live I don't wanna breathe As I feel you next to me you take the pain I feel waking up to you never felt so real  
_

"Please come back to me," He pleaded; seeing the look in her eyes.

"No," She turned her back to him feeling him wanting to get into the home with her.

"Sam come on what did I do to…"

She whipped around seeing him back away. "You had a whore with you when I walked into your house getting ready to be with you but no."

_I don't wanna sleep I don't wanna dream 'cause my dreams don't comfort me The way you make me feel Waking up to you never felt so real  
_

"She followed me home that night," He lied trying to fight back, getting back close to the door. "It's not like I was hanging all over my co-worker just to get…"

"Bull," She seethed. "She was all over you. And don't tell me that you never liked it."

He growled lowly looking around trying to keep his cool, nodding he looked back at her. "You're right."

"I know I'm damn right."

"Cause she was much better than what you could ever do." He stepped from the porch going back to his car, seeing his ex girlfriend slam the door going back to bed.

_Breathing life Waking up My eyes Open up Comatose I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

He went to the bar; slowly trying to drown his sorrows out of what happened, but something changed his mind.

"Hey Orton,"

He whipped around looking into the eyes of the girl that he had with him before his Sam found out. He blinked shaking his head looking back at the bar, picking up his shot class swirling the drink inside.

The girl sighed, sitting next to him on the empty bar stool looking at him. "What's wrong?"

He smirked, "Why do you care?"

She scowled at him. "Because I'm a fan and I care."

Looking at her he said, "Well because of me having you with me, my girl… no wait ex girl dumped me."

_I don't wanna live I don't wanna breathe __As I feel you next to me you take the pain I feel waking up to you never felt so real  
_

She shook her head, "I'm sorry about that but Randy,"

"But what?"

"You needed someone who cared for of what you did," She looked back at him. "Not some chick that barely cares for what you do, by putting your body on the line, 300 days out of the year."

He just looked at her seeing her shake her head knowing that she lost the battle and had to leave.

"Just think on that Orton," She got up from the stool, walking away from him.

_I don't wanna sleep I don't wanna dream 'cause my dreams don't comfort me The way you make me feel Waking up to you never felt so real  
_

He felt his eyes wonder as he looked at the drink in his hand. He got up going after her just getting out of the door taking her wrist.

She felt the tug by looking back over her shoulder seeing him look at her. "What now?"

"Be with me," He asked, seeing the look in her eyes.

She sighed, "Randy I really can't right now I have to get back home just to make sure I don't worry my sister anymore."

He shook his head, turning her around, pulling her close to him. "She'll be fine."

"Randy,"

"Please?" He begged seeing her eyes search his. "What you said was true, she barely cared that I was away for 300 days out of the year placing my body on the line."

"Why are you telling me this now?" She snapped seeing his head lower closer to hers.

"Because," He whispered just inches away from her lips.

"Because of wha…" She inhaled feeling his lips press against hers.

_Oh how I adore you waking up to you never felt so real Oh how I thirst for you waking up to you never felt so real Oh how I adore you (Comatose…oh)_

He pulled back seeing her blink those lost eyes of hers. "Because some nights ago; I had a dream of meeting an angel, who wanted me to be happy."

She blinked still dazed in the kiss he gave her. "And who did this angel remind you of, Orton?" She asked breathlessly feeling him still hold her close.

"Ever since meeting you after the show," He whispered lowly pressing his forehead against hers lightly. "You were the angel."

She smiled, leaning back up, taking his lips feeling his arms tighten around her waist keeping her close to him.

That was five months ago, to the exact date. He opened his eyes late one night, slowly turning to his side seeing the girl still with him. He smiled knowing that meeting her, meeting Lisa has changed his life completely and gave him a better hope for something in the future.

He moved closer to her, draping his arms at her waist pulling her close to him while he laid his head just above hers getting back into a slow sleep. He smiled, just thinking about the things they now do together.

Not just fantasy anymore when he made love, after finding someone like Lisa he made it go to the top where he didn't know what she was capable of doing that made him love her.

"I love you Lisa," He whispered lowly feeling his eyes slowly pull and fading as he smelt that essence of lavender chamomile from her hair.

_The way you make me feel Waking up to you never felt so real_


End file.
